


Y todo comenzó con una foto de una polla

by JesseLBlack



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: 17!Isak, 19!Even, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, M/M, Sexting, Size Difference, mencion de sexo oral, phone
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Todo empieza un domingo cuando Isak termina un ensayo y recibe un mensaje de un número desconocido. Una foto de una polla enorme.oIsak recibe una foto de una polla y conoce a Even.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 17





	Y todo comenzó con una foto de una polla

Isak es feliz, bueno, relativamente feliz, lo feliz que puede ser un estudiante de secundaria a 6 meses de la graduación y con varios trabajos prácticos y exámenes en su futuro. Está estudiando en la escuela secundaria Nissen y ha tenido un excelente promedio en los últimos años. No tiene mucho de que preocuparse este año, pues no se encuentra en ningún russ bus, por lo cual todo eso de la organización y qué es lo que harán más adelante está fuera de su mente. Él tiene el mismo grupo de amigos de cuando entró, son cuatro en total y puede decirse que son los más grandes perdedores de toda la escuela. Bueno, excepto por Jonas que es genial.

A parte de todo lo que tiene que ver con su escasa vida social, Isak está entusiasmado de entrar a la NTNU el año que viene, ya ha enviado un proyecto de investigación para poder entrar becado a biofísica y ha estado mirando su correo todos los días desde los últimos dos meses. Está nervioso y es para estarlo, tendrá que mudarse de Oslo y eso requiere no solamente una enorme mudanza, sino también separarse de sus compañeros tiempo indefinido, por lo cual busca aprovechar al máximo todos los días de su último año en escuela secundaria.

Por otra parte, Isak está bien con respecto a su sexualidad. Él es gay. No ha tenido mucha interacciones con chicos más esos ligeros coqueteos que nunca terminaban en nada en una fiesta —porque aquellos muchachos vomitaban antes de poder besar a Isak y al día siguiente ni siquiera se acordaban que estaban coqueteando—, sus amigos estaban súper bien con eso y aunque no había salido del armario con todos —sus padres aun no sabían— Isak pensó que una vez se hubiera mudado podría disfrutar más de su sexualidad en Trondheim, donde estaba su universidad.   
Todo parece marchar perfectamente, Isak se encuentra en la habitación de su departamento compartido, terminando de ultimar los detalles de su ensayo de historia mientras su whatsapp está configurado en la computadora y abierto en la conversación con sus amigos donde hablan sobre una nueva fiesta en la casa de Eva. La mente de Isak está tan distraída que cuando sonó el teléfono con un nuevo mensaje de whatsapp se sobresaltó y movió ligeramente la silla donde está sentado. Levantó la cabeza y ve que un número desconocido ha enviado un mensaje, precisamente una foto.

El número no tiene foto de perfil, no reconoce los dígitos como de algún amigo y tiene miedo de abrir el mensaje porque ha leído las suficientes teorías conspirativas como para sentirse tranquilo con el hecho que un extraño le mande mensajes, pero tiene que hacerlo, aparte de ser paranoico es completamente obsesivo y odia tener la marca roja entre sus contactos con el mensaje no leído, por lo que tomó el mouse y con el cursor hizo click en el mensaje. Tardó en cargarse y la imagen apareció nítida en segundos. La pálida cara de Isak se volvió completamente roja al ver lo que el extraño le ha mandado, una imagen de una polla enorme entre pantalones de chándal color café y una mano con un ligero tatuaje en el brazo.  
Si hubiera tenido algo en la boca, se hubiera atragantado, es la primera vez que ve una polla que no es la suya y creía que era estúpidamente enorme para parecer de una persona normal. Quiere evitar verla, pero está hipnotizado. A Isak le gustan las pollas, pero nunca ha visto una aparte de la suya o en los calzones de otros compañeros en el vestuario, nunca ha chupado una polla y nunca ha tenido un deseo de chupar una hasta ahora. Trató de recuperarse luego del exabrupto, tal vez es solo una polla de un actor porno y esta persona busca que Isak reaccione, tal vez es un compañero. Por lo tanto va directamente al grupo con sus amigos.

**The boys**   
_Mahdi, Magnus, Jonas y tú._

Hoy

_Díganme cual de ustedes fue._

**_Jonas_ ** _  
?_

**_Magnus_ ** _  
¿Fuimos de qué?_

_El que me envió esta polla.  
(Imagen)_

**_Magnus_ ** _  
¡MIERDA!_

**_Jonas_ ** _  
wtf brooooo_

**_Mahdi_ ** _  
Isak tiene juego._

_¡No estoy para tonterías!  
¿Quién fue de ustedes? ¡Hablen!_

**_Mahdi_ ** _  
Yo no fui, Isak, nunca haría eso._

**_Jonas_ ** _  
Yo tampoco bro, ósea esa cosa es real????_

**_Magnus_ ** _  
Yo tampoco fui, ¿crees que si fuera mía no la andaría mostrando?_

_¿entonces quién fue?_

**_Mahdi_ ** _  
¿Elías?_

_Definitivamente Elías no tiene ni la mitad_

**_Magnus_ ** _  
¿Cómo sabes?_

**_Jonas_ ** _  
Hemos compartido ducha en los vestuarios, no es él._

**_Mahdi_ ** _  
¿Entonces quién es?  
¿Te mandó algo más aparte de la polla?_

_¡No!  
Solo la puta imagen de su puta polla._

**_Mahdi_ ** _  
Bro, solo bloquéalo._

**_Jonas_ ** _  
Mándalo a la mierda y bloquéalo._

**_Magnus_ ** _  
Y guarda la polla en la galería._

**_Jonas_ ** _  
MAGNUS!!!!_

_Bueno, sino fueron ustedes no tiene caso seguir  
  
_

**_Magnus_ ** _  
Luego dinos qué pasó._

Isak terminó la conversación con sus compañeros y vuelve al mensaje del desconocido. No sabe si está en línea, ni siquiera sabe quién es, pero si envió esa enorme polla es porque algo quiere que Isak conteste. Tal vez pensó que es su novia o probablemente una maldita conquista en alguna red social, pero definitivamente esa foto no es para él.

Abrió la conversación y comenzó a responder, borró contantemente porque no sabe que frase es adecuada luego que te mandan una fotografía de una polla. ¿Qué puede decir Isak? _¿Linda polla? ¿Creo que te equivocaste de número, bro?_ Lo que sea que le diga tiene que dejar en claro que Isak es hombre, pero no necesariamente decirle que es gay, no sabe qué loco imbécil está del otro lado.

**Número desconocido.**

Hoy

_(Imagen)_

_Hey, creo que te equivocaste de número._

Eso es todo, Isak ya había dicho lo suyo. No es que no quisiera más imágenes de polla así, pero tenía que dejar en claro que la persona en cuestión había errado al enviarle algo así a él. Intentó volver a sus estudios, pero no pudo. ¿Es posible volver como si nada hubiera pasado luego de esto? Mordió sus labios y tomó su lápiz hasta que su corazón volvió a colapsar. Había respondido el mensaje y la configuración de su teléfono decía que si respondía mensajes la imagen de su perfil inmediatamente se revelaba, por lo tanto, la persona del otro lado del teléfono sabía perfectamente como era su rostro.

Volvió a levantar la mirada y notó como la barra debajo del nombre aparecía 'escribiendo' y luego desaparecía, eso ocurrió al menos 5 veces en los tres minutos que Isak mantuvo su vista allí. Hasta que después de un tiempo, el texto apareció.

**Número desconocido.**

Hoy

_Ups, lo siento._

Solo eso, 'ups, lo siento'. Isak mordió sus labios y se acomodó en la silla, ¿qué podía decir? Ni siquiera conocía al tipo y ya vio su polla. Los dos años que pasó anulando su sexualidad se fueron a la mierda con solo una imagen y este tipo solo decía 'ups, lo siento'.

_La verdad es que no suelo mandar fotos de polla por whatsapp  
pero mi novia quiso intentar algo nuevo.  
lo lamento, no me fijé, ella cambió su teléfono y lo anoté mal._

_No, está bien bro.  
Es decir.  
Ahora conozco tu polla antes que tu cara._

Ok, tal vez esta no es la mejor conversación que ha tenido con alguien y probablemente parezca un imbécil, pero de alguna forma quería hablar con él. Saber que el chico tenía novia no le impedía hacer nuevos amigos, sobre todo de alguien con una anatomía tan particular. Pero también sentía que probablemente para ser extraños, era una conversación atípica.

_Jajajajaja, eres divertido.  
Bro.  
Vuelvo a pedirte perdón  
no tienes por qué recibir mi polla._

Isak se atragantó. 'Recibir mi polla' sonó muy sexy, de alguna forma bastante retorcida. El tipo estaba siendo buena onda e Isak solo podía malinterpretar cualquier cosa que dijera.

_Bueno, si es así no me molestaría recibirla._

"De acuerdo Isak, eres un imbécil", se dijo así mismo. "El tipo solo te dijo eso y ya empezaste con chistes coquetos, tiene novia y ni siquiera sabes si le gustan los tipos, pero ahí estás tú intentando parecer un completo desesperado. Lo bueno, al parecer, es que ese chico tiene casi el mismo humor que tu".

_Tal vez te mande fotos de mi polla más adelante._

Isak está a punto de decir que sí, que quiere más imágenes de la puta y enorme polla del muchacho, pero ni siquiera sabe su nombre, no sabe nada de él y siente que es impropio pedir ese tipo de cosas a alguien con novia. Así que desacelera un poco.

_Ni siquiera sé tu nombre, no nos conocemos, no es apropiado.  
Y tienes novia jajajaja.  
Y soy un chico._

_No me molesta que seas un chico ¿a ti si?  
Me llamo Even._

_Isak._

_Hola Isak, bueno, ahora estamos en confianza.  
Puedes mandarme una foto si quieres. Para compensar._

_¿Me estás pidiendo una foto de mi polla?_

_Bueno, no precisamente. Tal vez de tu pecho.  
De tu cadera, de tu trasero. _

_¿En serio me estás pidiendo eso?_

_Oh, espera  
¿eres menor de edad?_

_No....bueno  
sí, algo así  
Tengo 17 años._

_Mierda, lo siento._

_¿Cuántos tienes tú?_

  1. _Cumpliré 20 el mes próximo._



_Eres grande._

_En muchos sentidos, bebé._

Isak no puede creerlo, está coqueteando con un completo extraño y no siento vergüenza. De alguna forma, el que Even sea mayor que él le atrae bastante, en proporciones y tiene las piernas largas. De alguna forma, Isak sabe que no podrá volver a concentrarse en lo que resta del día y la idea de comerse esa polla aparece en su cabeza cada puto momento en el que habla con Even. El tipo tiene una maldita novia, no puede, no debe.

_Me encantaría descubrirlos,  
pero tienes novia._

_Sí, bueno, en realidad....  
Ella viajó hace un par de meses.  
Estamos planteándonos una relación abierta o a larga distancia  
empezamos con las fotos de polla y tetas, pero no está funcionando._

_Ahora me siento tu maldito psicólogo._

_Jajajajajajaja  
Está bien, es lo mismo  
hablar de tu vida amorosa con un extraño._

_Sí...._

_Pero la verdad estoy increíblemente duro y me he hecho 5 pajas hoy  
así que no creo que esté funcionando._

_Hay que segregar sangre para levantar eso._

_Creo que está levantada todo el día._

_¿Y cómo puedo ayudarte?_

_Isak.....  
No juegues con fuego._

_¿Perdón?  
Soy un buen samaritano._

_¿Quieres ser buen samaritano?  
Podría decirte como serlo, realmente necesito una boca ahora._

_Soy buen samaritano  
pero inexperto. _

_De todo se aprende, bebé._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sí Isak hubiera sabido hoy a la mañana que estaría yendo a un departamento de un extraño durante esa misma noche a horas de entregar un trabajo, seguramente no lo hubiera creído. Pero textear con Even le había encendido todas las alarmas y ya estaba cansado de ser un maldito virgen cuando incluso Magnus había tenido una aventura sexual. La polla de Even era increíble y seguramente verla en persona sería la gloria, pero tal vez Even en sí tendría una pésima personalidad o incluso una cara horrible. Pero no se iba a casar con el tipo, solo iban a follar, pasarla bien e intercambiar fluidos.   
Tocó el timbre del departamento 1°D y esperó, del otro lado escuchó ruidos y la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un tipo monstruosamente alto, de cabello rubio tirado hacia atrás, labios carnosos, ojos celestes, chaqueta de cuero y camisa color borgoña abierta. Isak se sentía un niño con su sudadera, tenis rojos y pantalón de chándal. El puto Even parecía salido de un maldito sueño húmedo.

—Hey —saludó Even—. Eres pequeño.

—Ehm, mido 1.78, soy el más alto de mi grupo —indicó Isak, Even sonrió e hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar.

—Mido 1.95, así que eres muy pequeño —Even muerde suavemente sus carnosos labios y cuando cierra la puerta sonríe de lado a lado—. ¿Quieres algo de tomar o comer?

—Quiero algo de comer —Isak giró y pasó sus ojos desde la cara de Even hasta su entrepierna.

—¿Tan rápido? Ni un beso de buen día.

Isak negó y se acercó, hundiéndose en la boca de Even y presionándolo contra la puerta. La lengua de Even se sentía tan bien en la boca de Isak que cuando el más joven perdió completamente el sentido, las manos lo sostuvieron por detrás y acariciaron la espalda bajando hasta los glúteos. Estaba muy mal, ni siquiera conocía al tipo y ha estado dando vuelta los últimos 20 minutos si arriesgarse o no, pero en este momento, a esta hora y en este lugar, Isak estaba perdido en la boca de Even, en las manos de Even, en la piel de Even, en la polla de Even.

No supo cuando llegaron a la habitación ni tampoco cuando quedó completamente desnudo, pero apenas aterrizó boca arriba encima del colchón y vio a Even sacándose la última prenda de ropa antes de quedar en boxers, volvió a su estado de conciencia para notar los múltiples tatuajes en el cuerpo.

En ese momento entre el desnudo y el beso que los llevaría al clímax, Isak giró la cabeza para ver los múltiples posters de NAS en las paredes y algunos dibujos pegados, letras de canciones y recortes de diario, también ve dos pinturas colocadas y enmarcadas perfectamente encima del escritorio, que repleto de acuarelas y hojas adornaban el lugar. Isak estaba cogiendo con un artista.

—¿Ves algo que te impresione? —preguntó Even cuando observó que la mirada de Isak no estaba en él.

—Ya vi algo que me impresiona —comentó Isak y bajó la mirada hacia los boxers ajustados con el miembro casi salido.

—Isak.... —susurró y besó el cuello acariciando con sus manos el cuerpo—. Tengo unas ganas de follarte tan mal....

—...E-Even..... —Isak contuvo su respiración, quiere arder bajo los toques de Even, quiere derretirse en la cama con él y aunque hay una parte en su cabeza que le dice que no lo haga, que no sabe si Even es un asesino o si está casado y todo el tema de la polla y la larga distancia es solo una mierda de mentira más, quiere tomar el riesgo.

Siente el frío lubricante entre sus piernas, siente el movimiento de las manos encima de su polla, siente los dedos entrando lentamente en él y a pesar que están abriéndolo por primera vez, de alguna forma siente que esto ya pasó en su vida, que pasó con Even o que en otro universo había pasado mucho antes y estaban destinados, porque se sintió como si hubiera sido algo escrito.

Isak tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, gimió fuerte y apretó las sábanas con sus puños, haciendo que sus nudillos quedaran blancos. Sintió la boca besando su quijada, los gemidos en sus labios, la piel caliente deslizándose por su cuerpo. Y lentamente esa enorme polla entrando en su interior. Soltó las sábanas para aferrarse a la espalda de Even y arañarla, mordiéndose los labios a punto de sangrar e intentando contener el llanto para que Even no se asuste.

La incomodidad de la invasión fue remplazada por el placer del movimiento, su mano derecha acarició la espalda hasta llegar al cuello y enterrar sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo mientras sus piernas se aferraron a las caderas e hicieron que Even tuviera un mejor acceso a su trasero. Tenerlo dentro se sentía tan putamente bien, el placer más fuerte que hubiera deseado, los gemidos comenzaron a ser gritos, los roces ahora eran arañazos y la boca de Isak estaba ocupada gimiendo, gritando y jadeando. Quería sentir todo Even, pero solamente estaba la mitad de él dentro, no quiso ir más profundo, no estaba acostumbrado y no quería lastimar a Isak, pero el menor se lo pedía casi a gritos y cuando tuvo el momento apropiado lo hizo, entró de un golpe completamente haciendo que los ojos de Isak se abrieran. Podía sentirlo en su vientre mientras se movía, pero no quiso decir nada.

Nunca pensó que el sexo fuera tan increíble, que durara tanto y dejara moretones por todos lados. Tenía algunos en la cadera, en su trasero, en sus costillas, y en su cuello. Even tenía mordidas en sus hombros y los dedos de Isak en su cadera para presionarlo más contra él y que vaya más profundo.

Dos veces llegó, con una tercera vez casi al borde, pero tuvo que tocarse él para llegar la tercera vez. Even lo hizo una, pero se vació completamente dentro de él alertando a Isak que no se había fijado en el uso del condón, pero a estas horas y con lo cansado que estaba, ni siquiera discutió.

Simplemente se desmayó en la cama.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Issy, estás bien? —preguntó Jonas viendo a su amigo caminar hacia ellos. Era lunes por la mañana, Isak traía unas terribles ojeras y caminaba gracioso. Magnus arqueó la ceja y Mahdi cruzó los brazos, igual de preocupado que el resto.

—Sí ¿por qué? —preguntó.

—Parece que no has dormido en días y te atropello un camión ¿tan duro fue el trabajo? —preguntó Jonas, hablando efectivamente del puto ensayo que tuvo que terminar en tiempo record cuando regresó a su casa a las 7 de la mañana.

—Fue duro, muy duro —indicó, aunque no hablaba del ensayo. Jonas lo vio caminar e inmediatamente pegó en la tecla.

—Oye ¿y qué pasó con el tipo de la imagen de la polla gigante? —cuestionó Jonas, Isak no había vuelto a hablar con ellos luego del altercado.

—Fue duro, muy duro.... —comentó Isak, esta vez sonriendo.

Y todo empezó con una foto de una polla.

**Fin.**


End file.
